The Guitarist
by outawork
Summary: Judy and her Fox on foot patrol and listen to a beautiful Gazelle sing. Then they have a bit of trouble and get a helping hand.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **The Guitarist**

 **Judy and her Fox were on foot patrol that first night. They'd been through the train station twice so far. Her mind drifted back to the first time she been here and smiled. She remembered her family gathered at the train station in BunnyBurrow and saying goodbye to her parents. Getting on the train and then running back and hugging and kissing them. Then getting back on the train and waving to everyone. There was the three hour train ride and going up to the observation level near the end of her trip. She'd listened to 'Try Everything' while she saw the great city of Zootopia for the first time. As the train passed through the different districts she thought the music seemed to be timed perfectly to the scenery. She'd gotten off the train looking around like a county girl coming to the big city for the first time and of course she was. She grinned.**

 **Then her musings were interrupted when she felt her Fox's 'not so subtle bump' against her hip and she looked up at him. He smiled and then gave her a wink. She rolled her eyes and then kept walking. They noticed a crowd gathering in the middle of the square near a small park and fountain. She nudged her Fox and indicated the crowd. As they neared they heard an acoustic guitar being strummed and her ears came up. A few moments later someone began to play and a beautiful voice joined it. Judy smiled as she was sure she recognized it. The animals seeing them stepped aside as they approached the fountain.**

 **Being taller she heard her Fox chuckle as he first caught sight of the singer. When the final animals stepped aside Judy observed the animal. The Gazelle stood on the wider part of the fountain behind a simple microphone and speaker system playing the guitar. She sang in a language not Zootopian which Judy thought she also recognized. Not recognizing the song she thought of recording it on her smart phone, but looked around she noted that other animal were doing so. She'd watch it later on Zootube.**

 **Her entire outfit matched including the guitar! Her dress was a dark blue with white and lighter purple lines making an intricate pattern over it. One side rose up to her hip showing the tops of her dark blue stockings and what looked like another piece of material holding short knives. Judy hoped those where fake and only for show. The dark blue stockings also had a similar design which looked like inverted purple flowers. This brought back the memory of the night howlers and she frowned.**

 **The Gazelle's blouse matched the dress with same intricate pattern of lines covering her small breasts. Judy looked closer and noticed the Gazelle was wearing only the top with nothing under it. She felt her ears grow warm. As the Gazelle turned she noticed there was shawl connected to the dress which hung over her shoulders again with same design. Then she looked into the Gazelle's face and their eyes met. A hint of smile came across her face and she winked at Judy. She noticed the familiar tuft of blond hair hanging down on one side of her face as it bobbed along with the music.**

 **She wore a mask! The soft brown eyes twinkled as she noticed the Rabbit's surprise. Judy blushed and then giggled. To top it off the Gazelle wore a western hat which sat a rakish angle between her long brown horns. Judy couldn't help but smile as the beautiful Gazelle played her guitar and swayed to her music. Judy watched for a time having eyes for only her. Finally she looked up and followed her Fox's eyes. They pointed exactly where she'd thought and he probably hadn't even noticed the knives. She rolled her eyes.**

 **They stayed as the first song ended and then through the second. When the third began she nudged her Fox and turned. Reluctantly he did too and followed. She would've liked to have stayed too, but they were on duty. They went back into the station still hearing music, walked down to the boarding platforms, and then made their way back. She looked at her watch and thought that she'd felt a bit hungry. She called in to Clawhauser and reported that they going off duty for supper. There were several places to eat and she went to one that mainly catered to prey and ordered a salad. She met her Fox back at the table and he had grilled fish with a small salad. Her eyebrows went up – he was actually eating something healthy. The music still played and she felt her ears go up swiveling toward it. Her Fox chuckled and patted her arm.**

 **As they finished eating she noticed that the music had too. She sighed. They dumped their trash and went back on patrol. She noticed that she was subtlety being steered back toward the fountain. She didn't really mind since she would like to see the Gazelle again. When the fountain was in sight the Gazelle had gone. She sighed and she felt her Fox pat her shoulder. They turned back toward the station and had only taken a few steps.**

 **"** **He stole my wallet!" came a voice from behind them.**

 **They turned and saw a weasel running across the square. It was a very familiar weasel. Judy wasn't going to chase him all over Zootopia again. She started running and had almost made it to the edge of the square.**

 **"** **Stop … stop in the name of the law!" she said.**

 **The weasel looked back and she saw recognition on his face. He turned back only to see the back of a dark blue guitar coming toward his face. Judy had watched as the Gazelle step out from between two shops and swing the guitar. She heard it crack as the guitar connected with weasel's face. He flew back a few feet and flopped boneless on the concrete. Judy got to him and looked down as small smile formed on her face. She got the weasel again with a bit of help. She looked at the Gazelle and raised an eyebrow. Her Fox arrived a moment later.**

 **"** **Thanks for the help," Judy said and winked at her old college roommate, "but remember taking the law into your own hands can be dangerous."**

 **The Gazelle only smiled and then stooped down. She hugged Judy and then kissed her on the cheek. She then stood and Nick cleared his throat. She looked at Judy and rolled her eyes. Then looked at Nick and smiled. Surprising him she pulled him close, leaned him back, and kissed him on the lips. For a moment Nick seemingly didn't know what to do with hands, but soon enough as if they had a mind of their own they located two appropriate spots. Judy's ears came up and she growled, but the kiss only continued. When the Gazelle released him Nick staggered back. He touched his lips and then actually blushed!**

 **Judy guessed that for the first time in his life he was struck dumb. He gulped and then licked his lips. He stared at the Gazelle for a long moment and then a grin formed on his face. Judy punched him, but he didn't even seem to notice. The Gazelle returned his stare, put her hands on her hips, snorted, lightly cuffed the Fox across the muzzle, and then stowed off swinging her hips. Her Fox watched her go – the grin still on his face, rubbed his muzzle, and then chuckled.**

 **"** **Who was that masked Gazelle?"**


End file.
